This project uses a multidisciplinary approach to study tumor cell biology so as to understand the basic nature of human malignancy and to develop methods for the diagnosis and control of human cancer. Particular emphasis is placed on lung cancer and cutaneous T-cell lymphomas. Our major efforts are in the growth of human tumors in vitro and in the nude mouse to study the differentiation, cell kinetics, immunology, experimental therapy, biochemistry, growth factor requirements, tumor markers, and ectopic hormone secretion in these model systems. The human tumor colony forming and nude mouse xenograft assays are used to study tumor biology and to test tumor sensitivity in vitro. Another major area is the use of somatic cell hybrids and DNA transfection to study tumor cell biology, genetics and drug-radiation resistance. These include production of monoclonal antibodies by hybridomas against tumor antigens and defined proteins, comparative gene mapping, human hormone production, and genes controlling expression of the malignant phenotype. Other areas studied include tumor cell kinetics, flow cytometric analysis of human tumors, and DNA content of tumor samples.